Golpeo por ti
by ReCall-TGW
Summary: Otro día normal para el héroe más fuerte, hasta que de nuevo Fubuki vuelve a aparecer en la puerta de Saitama, esta vez con un poco más humildad y un favor entre manos, que desembocara en una extraña promesa.
1. Capitulo 01: Antojo

**GOLPEO POR TI**

 **Capítulo 1: Antojo**

Saitama se rascaba la espalda baja luego de terminar de ver una película, se levantó tranquilamente a retirar el DVD, cuando el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo.

-heee... pensaba que Genos estaba aún en la casa.-Se dijo así mismo para dirigirse a la puerta, esta volvió a sonar aún más fuerte como si la persona al lado de la puerta estuviese perdiendo la paciencia.

-Oh... creo que debo darme prisa.-Dijo Saitama al escuchar el molesto golpeteo, el abrió tranquilamente la puerta para posar sus ojos sobre la muchacha psíquica peli verde oscuro que ya antes había estado acosándolo con unirse a su grupo, Fubiki akka Blizzard of Hell.

-Oh eres tu.-Dijo Saitama desanimado y poniendo cara de extrañeza.

-Gracias por la bienvenida Saitama.-Dijo Fubuki algo molesta pero tratando de no demostrarlo.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Vienes a luchar de nuevo?

-Solo venía a saludar.-Dijo Fubuki acercándose a la puerta con intención de pasar.

-Hola.-Dijo Saitama, mirándola con una sonrisa perdida mientras fubuki cerró los ojos molesta por que Saitama no notaba que deseaba pasar.

-Bueno... me dejas pasar.-Saitama abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Fubuki sin darle mucha importancia.

-La verdad no vine solo a saludarte pero no me gusta tratar mis asuntos para en tu puerta-Dijo Fubuki mientras miraba lo desordenado que estaba el sitio.-Ni en cualquier sitio.

-Ok.-Dijo Saitama mientras guardaba el DVD en su caja sin prestarle mucha atención a Fubuki.

-Eres desesperante...-Pensó para sí misma mientras intentaba no enojarse- bueno como sea veras necesito pedirte un favor.

-No tengo ganas.-Interrumpió Saitama mientras miraba el refrigerador revisando si Genos había dejado algo preparado.

-Ni siquiera has oído lo que te voy a pedir.

-Oh... bueno dímelo.-Dijo Saitama mientras sacaba un toper con algo de Gohan.

-Hace un par de años mi hermana mayor enfrento a un monstruo clase dragón, ella... no tuvo muchos problemas realmente, su "hermano menor" de la criatura apareció en ciudad F hace unos días...

Saitama se sento al lado de fubuki sin quitarle la mirada a un comercial en la TV, sobre un nuevo restaurant de fideos promocionado por la mascota de la compañía "el Panda Gato Gato"

-Me pregunto si tendré dinero comer ahí, de verdad me gustan los fideos pero no creo que debería gastar... podría pedirle dinero a Genos, además ¿por qué el panda se llama Gato Gato? si es un panda no un gato... y que tiene que ver un panda con fideos-Pensaba para sí Saitama, Fubuki noto los ojos perdidos de Saitama y eso comenzó a molestarla más.

-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Oh si claro, el monstruo, tu hermana… y eso.

-Bien.-Se aclaró la garganta Fubuki antes de continuar.-Bueno pensé que tal vez el grupo blizzard pudiese derrotar al monstruo pero nos equivocamos y ahora la mayoría de ellos están en el hospital... yo no puedo dejar las cosas así el nombre del grupo blizzard está dañado.-Fubuki cerro sus puños con enojo y frustración sobre sus rodillas recordando el incidente, luego suspiro y prosiguió a seguir hablando.- así que me preguntaba si podrías pedirle al señor King que me ayude.

-Ha.- Saitama recordaba que apenas ayer King se había comprado un nuevo juego de Rol, que de hecho Saitama también quería pero por razones del destino se agotó antes de poderlo comprar, seguramente King debe estar demasiado ocupado en terminarlo para poder asistir a Fubuki.-No creo que pueda.

-He... pero él es tu amigo seguro si tú se lo pides el té escuchara a menos que se encuentre cazando al monstruo humano Garou, pero seguro puedo permitirme pagarle por su ayuda... aunque conociendo su profundo espíritu de justicia lo hará por ayudar.

Una idea cruzo por la mente de Saitama rápidamente, que hiso modificar su rostro totalmente.-He podría pedirle que me invite a ese restaurant a cambio de mi ayuda... he pero eso no estaría bien, bueno puedo ayudarla y sugerírselo después si ella por amabilidad me invita seria por gentileza de ella.

Las manos se Saitama se posaron en los hombros de Fubuki y su cara se puso totalmente seria y sus ojos incendiándose en determinación.-¡Yo te ayudare!

-¡Ha... Enserio!.-Fubuki quedo asombrada, espantada y un poco ruborizada al tener a Saitama tan cerca y tan de pronto.-Bien entonces... sígueme su rastro debe estar fresco todavía.

Saitama salió de su departamento al lado de Fubuki, mientras observa a sus tres mejores secuaces aun con vendajes y chichones, Mono de Montaña, Pestañas y Lily.

-Señorita Blizzard.-Dijo Pestañas cuando abría la puerta del carro, pero entonces el sonido del estómago de Saitama sonó.

-Oh, es que aun he comido.

-Bueno supongo que podemos parar por una comida rápida.-Dijo Fubuki intentando parecer seria.

-Si señora.-Dijo Mono de Montaña con tono de soldado.-Conozco un buen restaurant.

-No nada de restaurant iremos a una fuente de sodas.

-He pero señorita Blizzard, esos sitios no son para gente como usted.-Dijo Lili preocupada por su Jefa.

-No importo lo que quiero es terminar con esto rápido, Antes de que alguien se entere.-Esto último pensándolo para si misma, un poco avergonzada por pedir ayuda.

-podríamos comer en el nuevo restaurant de fideos.-Dijo Saitama con una inocente sonrisa.

-No, ahora sube al carro.-Dijo finalmente Fubuki.

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Respeto.**

 **N.A: Bueno si llegaste a esta parte significa que lo leíste completo (oh te saltaste asta aquí) de cualquier forma gracias por la lectura me parece que es el primer fanfic de Saitama x Fubuki en español, en algunas partes decidí no utilizar palabras japonés (Udon, Neko, etc) por flojera, y en algunos nombres traduje y otros no (Blizzard, Pestañas) por cuestión de "estética" aun así espero eso no haya afectado la lectura y el segundo capítulo espero tenerlo disponible en un plazo razonable, sin más saludos =3**


	2. Capitulo 02: Respeto

**GOLPEO POR TI**

 **Capítulo 02: Respeto**

Muchas personas que pasaban cerca del restaurant familiar "Jonasama" no podían evitar torcerse el cuello al ver la escena que ocurría en una de sus mesas.

-¿Acaso esa no es Blizzard?-Dijo una mujer acompañada de su novio.

-Parece que sí, pero quien será el calvo con la capa.

Fubuki estaba sentada de frente a Saitama con pestañas, Mono de Montaña a su derecha y lily a su izquierda, Saitama llevaba ya un minuto viendo el menú.

-¿podrías pedir algo ya? ¿Oh preguntarle a la mesera para que te sugiera algo?-Dijo Fubuki que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Quiero del platillo de 150 gramos.-Dijo Saitama, finalmente sonriendo ante tal decisión.

-Si enseguida se lo traemos.-La mesera volteo a ver a Fubuki, esta lo noto de inmediato.

-He, yo no voy a pedir nada.-Dijo Fubuki mal forzando una sonrisa, La mesera se quedó todavía unos segundos más viéndola y luego se retiró, Esto dejo a Fubuki sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Yo quería una malteada.-Dijo mono de montaña triste al ver que la mesera lo ignoro.

-Oh no, de seguro ella pensó que estoy saliendo con este sujeto esto podría manchar mi reputación, pero esto no se puede considerar una cita.-Fubuki comenzó a sonrojarse.-Pestañas, Mono de montaña y Lily me están acompañando.-Fubuki Suspiro de alivio.-Solo me estoy preocupando por preocuparme.

-He ¿ocurre algo?-Dijo Saitama que ya estaba comiendo, Fubuki se sonrojo un poco más al ser saca tan abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Nada, solo apúrate a terminar tu comida.-Dijo Fubuki intentando apartar la mirada de Saitma.

-Es solo que estas muy roja.

-He deja de molestar a la señorita Blizzard.-Dijo Pestañas exagerando su tono, Saitama ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

-No estoy roja, solo que aquí hace mucho calor.-Dijo Fubuki escudándose esa excusa.

-Pero el aire acondicionado está a un metro de nosotros.-Dijo Saitama.

-Yo me caliento rápido.-Dijo Fubuki, luego se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonó eso, afortunadamente la expresión en la cara de Saitama no había cambiado ante tal comentario, cosa que la tranquilizo.

-Disculpe podría subir subirle al aire condicionado.-Comentaba Pestañas a una mesara.

-Si de inmediato.-Dijo la chida sonriendo.

-Eso no era necesario.-Dijo Fubuki sorprendida de que ni siquiera noto cuando pestañas se levantó a hablar con la mesera.

Pero las miradas de todos fueron atraídas cuando una de los meseros subió volumen al televisor, donde una reportera se encontraba dando una nota especial.

-Seguimos en vivo con el reportaje especial cuando un monstruo catalogado como clase Dragón ha comenzado su pelea contra dos héroes de clase S, Ciborg Demon y Pri Pri prisioner, parece que sin embargo que la batalla está escapando de sus manos conforme avanza, tenemos reportes de varios héroes de clase A que han sucumbido frente a la criatura que tiene aspecto de…

Fubuki al ver al monstruo más detenidamente se dio cuenta que había sido el mismo que había atacado al grupo Blizzard.

-¡ese es!-Dijo Blizzard levantándose de la mesa.-Rápido tenemos que llegar ahí antes que los héroes de clase S se encarguen.

-pero aun no terminaba de comer.-Decía Saitama desilusionado mientras miraba su plato.

-Comerás luego muévete.-Ordeno finalmente Fubuki.

-¿Puede envolverme esto para llevar?- Preguntaba Saitama a una mesera ignorando totalmente a Fubuki.

-Sí señor, permítame.-Dijo sonriendo la mesera.

En el campo de batalla Genos cada vez empezaba a desgastarse, así como Pri Pri Prisioner que ya había activado su sensual modo ángel, contra la terrible bestia quera un ornitorrinco gigante con una armadura de metal.

-Ustedes tontos humanos aprenderán a inclinarse frente al todo poderoso el Rey Ornitorrinco capaz de hacer temblar la tierra y causar maremotos, en venganza por la destrucción de mi amado hermano mayor.

Genos miraba a la criatura estudiándola intentando encontrar un punto de quiebre en su defensa, cuando lo encontró activo los propulsores de sus brazos y se lanzó atacarlo.

-Tonto la tierra misma protege a su Rey.-El Rey ornitorrinco levanto una muralla de piedra que Genos destrozo sin problema pero solo era una distracción y con su cola golpeo a Genos estampándolo contra una piedra levantada debido a la terrible lucha.

-Como te atreves a lastimar a un chico tan lindo como Genos.-Dijo Pri Pri Prisioner.-¡Embestida Ángel!-Pri Pri prisioner en un estado de furia ataco a la criatura derivándola pero esta lo tomo con sus garras y comenzó a azotarlo contra el piso repetidas veces.

El carro del grupo Blizzard, llego sin problemas a la escena gracias a que las calles habían sido evacuadas.

-Bien ahí esta.-Dijo Mono de Montaña preparándose para pelear, Saitama lo detuvo.

-¿Hey que crees que haces?-Recrimino Fubuki a Saitama.

-Hay que respetar esta es la pelea de Genos.-Dijo Saitama seriamente.

-Estas bromeando, para que se supone que te pedí ayuda.-Dijo Fubuki dejando notar su enojo.-Es inútil ni siquiera dos héroes de Clase S puede contra ese monstruo porque confié en que el podría.-pensó para sí misma Fubuki.

-No te preocupes.-Dijo saitama dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

Genos aún no había notado la presencia de Saitama, y cada vez empezaba a enojar más al notar que la bestia frente de él se empezaba a comportar de forma arrogante, ya que comenzaba a bailar de forma victoriosa frente de el.

-Uhm... pero si hay más víctimas humanas.-Dijo el Rey Ornitorrinco al notar la presencia de Saitama y compañía.-Oh pero eres tú y tu miserable grupo cometí un error al no matarlos a todos., error que corregiré ahora.-El monstruo ignoro a Genos y se lanzó directamente contra FUbuki.

Los sesos de la criatura se desparramaron por todos lados, en un segundo Saitma había terminado la pelea, con un solo golpe.

-he.-Miro Saitama su puño manchado de sangre.-Oh lo siento Genos no quería entrometerme en tu pelea.

Fubuki callo de rodillas al ver de nuevo el poder de Saitama al igual que como todos sus compañeros.

-No hay problema Sensei.-Dijo Genos que se acercaba a el sacudiéndose el polvo.-Otra vez tu Blizzard, Sensei ya te dijo que no quiere nada con tu grupo.

-¿Ha? no ella me solo me pidió un poco de Ayuda.-Dijo Saitma mientras ayudaba a Fubuki a ponerse de pie.

-Oh en ese caso disculpa mi apresurada conclusión.

-No hay problema, supongo que cumpliste tu palabra del trato Calvo con Capa ahora con respecto al pago...-Dijo Fubuki terminando de sobreponerse a la situación.

 **Siguiente capítulo: Recompensa**

 **N.A: Bueno si llegaste hasta aquí primeramente gracias por leer el segundo capítulo y espero sea tu agrado, tambien gracias especiales a Luxter y Gorath por la buena vibra y los Reviews, Estuve investigando mas a fondo y si efectivamente este el primer Fic no Yaoi en español de Onepunch, cosa que me motiva a tal vez en un futuro escribir no solo de Fubuki si también de Tatsumaki, pareja que igual a mi también me gusta, y sin mas nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo que en este si me tardare )=. Saludos.  
**


	3. Capitulo 03: Recompensa

**GOLPEO POR TI**

 **Capítulo 3: Recompensa**

La noche ahora cubría la ciudad, Saitama estaba frente al televisor cuando de reojo miro la hora en su pequeño reloj que usaba de despertador, al notarlo se levantó del piso y comenzó a cambiarse.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.-Dijo Genos mientras estaba metiendo la basura en la habitación en una bolsa, con finalidad de sacarla.

-he... ¿pero por qué?-Dijo Saitama que aun seguía cambiándose de ropa.

-Podría ser una trampa debería permitirme ir con usted sensei.

-Bueno.-Dijo Saitama sin darle mucha importancia,el había cambiado su traje de héroe por su sudadera con la frase "OPPAI" ***** y puesto unos pantalones azules, Genos mientras terminaba de limpiar recordaba lo que había sucedido, esa mañana después de que su Sensei había derrotado al Rey Ornitorrinco.

-No hay problema, supongo que cumpliste tu palabra del trato Calvo con Capa ahora con respecto al pago...-Dijo Fubuki terminando de sobreponerse a la situación.

-Ha, si eso... bueno tengo ganas de comer en el restaurante de fideos nuevo.-Dijo Saitama con una sonrisa de medio circulo en su cara, Fubuki al oír estas palabras intento no volver a caerse de lo sorprendida que estaba.

-¡¿Él me está pidiendo una cita?!-Fubuki intento mantener su compostura a pesar de todo era demasiado notable lo sonrojada que estaba.- ¿pero qué sucede conmigo porque me pongo así solo por este sujeto?... ni siquiera es guapo.-Pensando esto último mientras miraba a Saitama con su sonrisa extraña y su mirada perdida.

-B-bueno ya veo si eso es lo que quieres supongo que no tengo opción.-Dijo Fubuki cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía alagada.

-Pero señorita Blizzard ese bastardo está pidiendo demasiado no puede rebajarse a esto.-Dijo pestañas.

-Señorita Blizzard no lo haga usted ese demasiado para ese sujeto.-Dijo Lily.

-Basta he hecho una promesa y la voy a cumplir.-Dijo Fubuki con cierto tono serio y de orgullo a la vez.

-¿en serio? gracias.-Dijo Saitama, luego siguió mirando a Fubuki por unos segundos de extraño silencio con la misma mirada perdida y su sonrisa de medio circulo.

-¿qué sucede?-Dijo Fubuki, confusa al ver que el pelón no se movía.

-¿no vamos a ir ahora?-Dijo Saitama, sin cambiar de cara.

-Dios este tipo no sabe lo que es la paciencia, pero bueno supongo que debe desear mucho estar más tiempo conmigo.-Pensó Fubuki sonriendo aún más alagada.-No, antes debo ir cambiarme y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo.-Fubuki señalo la sangre de la criatura sobre el uniforme de Saitama.-Te veré a las 9, será mejor que estés preparado para cuando yo llegue.-Sin decir más Fubuki se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hasta el carro del Grupo Blizzard.

-Sensei, usted acaba de...-Dijo Genos sorprendido, al ver tal escena.

-Si de conseguir comida gratis.-Dijo Saitama orgulloso.

Lo que nos lleva a este momento, cuando la puerta sonaba, Genos se levantó rápidamente a abrirla, este se encontró con Fubuki portando un hermoso vestido verde sin mucho escote pero que remarcaba perfectamente su escultural cuerpo con un collar un poco más llamativo del que regularmente llevaba, acompañada de su abrigo que regularmente lleva y con un poco de maquillaje que servía para resaltar mejor sus bellos labios y la perfecta simetría de su rostro.

-Demon Ciborg... no esperaba verte aquí.-Dijo Fubuki, sorprendida.

-Vivo aquí junto con Sensei.

-Ya veo, entonces supongo que Saitama aún no está listo.-Dijo fubuki un poco desilusionada mientras de nuevo su mente comenzaba a trabajar.- Un héroe de clase S vive junto con él, creía que solo eran amigos acaso ellos dos son...

-Oh ya llegaste.-Dijo Saitama asomándose al lado de Genos.-Ha por cierto Genos quiere venir ¿no hay problema?

-N-no no lo hay.-Dijo Fubuki, esbozando una sonrisa pero dando a notar a su vez su irritacion.

Los dos héroes se subieron al carro del grupo Blizzard, Mono de montaña conducía,y de nuevo Lily y Pestañas estaban sentados al lado de Blizzard y ella de frente a Genos y Saitama el cual estaba mirando por la ventana.

Una vez llegando al restaurante, Fubuki se adelantó de Saitama y Genos para cambiar la reservación de una mesa para dos para una mesa para tres.

-No me imaginaba que este lugar fuera tan elegante.-Pensó Saitama para sí.- qué clase de sitio elegante tiene un panda de mascota, ¡¿he?!-Saitama volteo a ver el uniforme de los empleados que llevaban un disfraz de panda, el cual hacia demasiado contraste con el aspecto de lugar que parecía un restaurante italiano.- ¿tal vez debí escoger otro atuendo?-Dijo Saitama mirando su sudadera con la frase "OPPAI"

El mesero les acompaño a su mesa, Fubuki solo pidió una ensalada, mientras que Saitama pidió fideos picantes con carne y Genos pidió lo mismo, Realmente nadie había dicho gran cosa durante la comida Fubuki solo seguía mirando a Saitama y a Genos interactuar entre ellos olvidándose de que ella estaba ahí.

-Creo, que me equivoque.-Comenzó a pensar a Fubuki, mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa de alivio.- Debí darme cuenta de esto antes, era obvio que son pareja ¿por qué otra razón un héroe de Clase S se juntaría con un Clase B?-Fubuki sintió que un peso sobre sus hombros salía disparado al darse cuenta que Saitama realmente no estaba interesada en ella, aunque un poco de desilusión también se poseyó de ella.

Un pequeño temblor movió el suelo bajo sus pies, siendo visible en las bebidas de ellos.

-Oh dios mío que fue eso.-Dijo una mujer gorda, sentada cerca de ellos.

Las voces de alarma sonaron, cerca de ahí una locutora hablo por unas bocinas puestas por la asociación de súperhéroes similares a las que guiaron a las personas al refugio cuando el Rey del Mar ataco.

-¡Atención a todos, un monstruo de clase demonio y ascendente se ha presentado en las afueras de la ciudad se pide a todos los ciudadanos que tomen sus precauciones!

Inmediatamente el móvil de Genos, comenzó a sonar este atendió sin pausa.

-Hola... Si entendido... Voy para haya.-Genos colgó el móvil y volteo a ver a Saitama.-Sensei me han pedido que intercepte al monstruo iré solo, no quiero arruinarle su comida.-Saitama solo inclino la cabeza en señal de aprobación pues tenía la boca llena, Genos se levantó y antes de irse volteo a ver a Blizzard.-Gracias por la comida Blizzard.-Se inclinó un poco y se retiró.

Fubuki, dio un sorbo a su bebida que solo era agua, y vio como Saitama se le estaba quedando viendo fijamente sin ninguna mueca en especial.

-¿y dime desde cuando son pareja?-Dijo Fubuki intentado hacer un poco de platica, Saitama la miro confundido.

-¿de qué hablas?

-Tu sabes tú y Demon Ciborg ¿acaso no son pareja?-Saitama se inclinó más a la mesa, puso sus manos sobre de ella y su cara cambio completamente a nerviosismo.

-No yo no soy de esa clase ****** -Dijo Saitama un poco desesperado, Fubuki incluso se sorprendió al ver eso nunca había visto a Saitama tan motivado.

-No, quería hacerte sentir incomodo... es solo que veo que Demon Ciborg está muy apegado a ti, supongo que malinterprete eso.-dijo Fubuki, mientras intentaba arreglar la situación.

-Genos sabe que no soy de esos, solo que un día se fue a vivir conmigo porque el... Yo soy su maes... yo él… es... yo...-Saitama empezaba a ponerse más desesperado al no lograr como explicar esa situación, Fubuki noto eso inmediatamente pero no sabía cómo responder.

-Te creo.-Dijo Fubuki mientras noto que inconscientemente había puesto su mano sobre la de Saitama, Fubuki se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de esto, Saitama también lo noto mirando la mano de Fubuki sobre la suya.

-Gracias.-Dijo Saitama con voz baja y tranquila, el resto de la velada solo fueron pláticas sobre algunas anécdotas, nada muy personal.

El mesero llego con la cuenta, Fubuki se estaba preparando para pagarla cuando Saitama se adelantó y pago la cuenta.

-¿que estoy haciendo? ahí va todo mi sustento de esta semana, pero Fubuki se aportado bien conmigo y que clase de héroe no paga su cuenta.-Pensó Saitama para sí mismo, Fubuki volteo a ver a Saitama esta lo miro directo a los ojos.

-creía que esta cena seria tu recompensa.-Dijo Fubuki confundida.

-Puedes pagarme luego.-Dijo Saitama haciéndose el serio.- ¿He? ¿por qué dicho eso?

-¿luego?-Dijo Fubuki confundida y empezando a sonrojarse.- ¿q-quieres que volvamos a salir a comer?

-Suena bien.-Dijo Saitama volviendo a poner su cara con la mirada perdida y su sonrisa de medio circulo.

 **Siguiente numero: Conocidos.**

 ***OPPAI: Todo fan de Onepunch sabe que significan senos oh pechos.**

 **** Guiño al capítulo 9 de OP donde Saitama dice no estar interesado en hombres.**

 **N.A: Y asta aqui el tercer capitulo, bueno muchas gracias a todos por los animos, intento esforzarme en este pasatiempo... y en especial en esta historia ya que soy un gran fan de OP ( leo tanto el manga remake como el original de ONE) , bueno sobre futuras historias vengo a Confirmar que en cuanto se publique el cuarto capitulo de esta historia saldra tambien una historia mia que no sola mente se centrara en una pareja sera algo asi: Saitama x Tatsumaki vs Saitama x Fubuki titulada como : Juegos Mentales, cronologicamente ubicada despues del arco de Garou, asi que pues espero su apoyo. xD... sobre las fechas de publicacion serian en el transcurso de esta semana antes del jueves, para ser mas exactos...**

 **a and now i write in more neutral spanish form a easy translation, for the English readers.(Apex ;))**

 **Sin mas Saludos.**

 **Edit: Ya al fin estan terminados el cuarto capitulo (El cual es mi favorito y creo que el mejor de todos los que llevo), asi como el primero de la nueva historia, espero tenerlos mañana oh pasado mañanas publicados, ya que ahora me tomo mas en serio mi horrografia.**


	4. Capítulo 04: Conocidos

**POR TI GOLPEO**

 **Capítulo 04: Conocidos**

Saitama se encontraba en el mercado revisando los brócolis cuidadosamente, cuando de repente un enorme temblor seguido de una gigantesca explosión deja hecho el mercado cenizas solo Saitama se levanta de la ruinas del sitio.

Un gigantesco ser con alas de murciélago y cuerpo negro como la noche se eleva por los cielos ahora oscuros e incendiados.

-Yo el rey demonio de la desesperación, he resurgido para llevarme a la humidad a la oscuridad más infernal.-Anunciaba sin rasgos de prepotencia oh orgullo.

-He, no puedo dejarte hacer eso.-Dijo Saitama poniéndose serio con cierto tono de pandillero.

-Solo más basura.-El Rey demonio se lanzó contra Saitama superando su velocidad y propinándole un golpe en el rostro sacándole un charco de sangre al héroe calvo, este quedo impresionado por el impacto, después de ser lanzados varios metros y frenarse con más ruinas Saitama miro a la criatura desafiante.

-Yo no te dejare esclavizar a la humanidad.-Saitama se lanzó furioso contra el Rey demonio golpeándolo en el rostro, cuando iba a lanzar su segundo puñetazo el Rey Demonio lo paro con una sola mano y le propino una patada en las costillas, haciendo que ambos se separasen durante el impacto.

-Impresionante que un humano logre sobreponerse a mi poder, ¿dime quien eres tú?-Dijo el Rey demonio, limpiándose la sangre negra que escurría de su rostro por el puñetazo de Saitama.

-Yo soy el héroe por hobby Saitama, y yo te destruiré.-Dijo Saitama con ese fuego en sus ojos que hace años no tenía.

-Bien entonces esfuérzate humano.-El Rey demonio y Saitama se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

-Quieres tu café ahora oh más tarde.-Una voz femenina distrajo a Saitama que recibió el golpe del Rey demonio directo en su cara, cayendo cerca de los pies de la persona que había hablado Saitama se levantó y vio a Fubuki sentada sosteniendo una tasita de café de la cual aún salía vapor frente a una mesita de madera con un jarra de café sobre ella.

-¿Fubuki que haces aquí?-Dijo Saitama sorprendido y confundido.

-preparo café ¿quieres un poco?-Dijo Fubuki ignorando totalmente al Rey demonio y todas las ruinas a su al rededor.

-¿Si no quieres café?-Dijo un conejo que aparecido de la nada sentando de frente a Fubuki usando un cosplay de hipopótamo.

-¡El CONEJO TIENE DISFRAZ DE HIPOPOTAMO!-Dijo Saitama gritando, y de pronto despertó estaba en su cuarto y el despertador estaba aún sonando, Saitama tardo en incorporarse de nuevo a la realidad, Genos lo miraba sorprendido mientras cargaba en su mano una taza de café.

-¿Sensei se encuentra bien?

-Oh solo fue un sueño.-Dijo Saitama aliviado, aunque por unos momentos recordó la imagen de Fubuki frente de el nuevamente.-aun que...

-¿quiere que le sirva café sensei?-Pregunto Genos confundido y sacando a Saitama de sus pensamientos.

-Si por favor.-Dijo Saitama, que comenzaba a ponerse su traje de héroe, ambos comieron un poco de arroz blanco con huevo, luego de eso Saitama se prepara para partir de su departamento Genos miraba fijamente a su maestro, Saitama noto esto.

-¿qué sucede?-Dijo Saitama.

-Nada sensei.

-Oh bueno, vuelvo para la cena.-Dijo Saitama con una sonrisa, Genos sin embargo se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos.-Sensei, menciono a Fubuki mientras dormía... podría ser que el acaso.-Genos recordó cuando Saitama se puso frente a Fubuki cuando el peleaba contra Sonic, Recordó como golpeo al Rey Ornitorrinco cuando este iba a atacar a Fubuki, y finalmente recordó que Saitama miraba muchas veces fijo a Fubuki mientras comían juntos.-Sensei podría estar enamorado de ella.-Dijo Genos finalmente sacando la más audaz conclusión a la que podía haber llegado.

Saitama caminaba por la calle despreocupado con rumbo a la casa de King, cuando una voz femenina grito su nombre.

-¡OYE TU CALVO!-Y ahí estaba la Héroe de Clase S rango 2 Tatsumaki, flotando detrás de Saitama.

-¿a quién llamas calvo?-Dijo Saitama molesto.

-No estoy de humor para tus tonterías de clase B, dime donde esta ese tal Genos sé que es amigo tuyo.

-¿he? buscas a Genos.-Dijo Saitama confundido.- ¿y para qué quieres saber eso?

-Por esto.-Tatsumaki levanto un periódico y se lo mostro a Saitama el al ver la noticia quedo impactado.

 **DEMON CIBORG SALVA LA CIUDAD DE UN MONSTRUO NIVEL DEMONIO DESPUES DE TENER UNA CITA CON BLIZZARD.**

En el artículo había dos fotos una con Genos peleando contra el monstruo y otra foto tomada fuera del restaurante donde habían comido hace una noche, y la cara de Saitama estaba tapada por una planta, dejando solo ver la punta de su calva.

Mientras tanto Fubuki llegaba junto con el grupo Blizzard a la casa de Saitama, ella toco impaciente la puerta la cual abrió Genos.

-¿Blizzard?-Dijo Genos sorprendido.

-Tienes que decirles que esto es mentira.-Dijo Fubuki inmediatamente.

-¿qué es mentira?-Dijo Genos confundido, Fubuki le dio el periódico a Genos este comenzó a leerlo sorprendido.

Mientras tanto Saitama corría al lado de Tatsumaki, la cual estaba intentando aplicar presión al cuerpo de Saitama para hacerlo ir más lento, como que realmente no servia de mucho pues el pelon ni siquiera estaba sudando.

-No llegaras antes que yo calvo.-Dijo Tatsumaki enojada, mientras volaba muy de cerca al lado de Saitama.

-No dejare que conviertas a Genos en tornillos.-Respondió Saitama.

Al llegar al departamento de Saitama, Tatsumaki vio a Genos al lado de Fubuki.

-Huye Genos.-Dijo Saitama, antes de que Genos fuese lanzado contra el pavimento brutalmente.

-¡hermana no espera!-Grito Fubuki al ver la escena.

-Mantente aun lado.-Ordeno Tatsumaki, la actitud de Fubuki cambió radicalmente al estar en la presencia de su hermana mayor, Saitama tomo del brazo a Tatsumaki.

-No lo hagas.-Dijo Saitama seriamente.

-pff.-Tatsumaki desistió y dejo libre a Genos que estaba hecho bolita contra el pavimento.-Dile a el que deje a mi hermana en paz.

-Genos no estaba teniendo una cita con Fubuki.-Dijo Saitama con su mirada perdida.-Fui yo.

El rostro de Fubuki estaba paralizado con la boca abierta al oír tal declaración, Genos solo miraba desde el piso a su Sensei, mientras el resto de Grupo Blizzard tenía la boca abierta, Tatsumaki estaba totalmente seria, mirando directamente a Saitama.

-ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, ¿entonces se supone que un sujeto como tu es novio de Fubuki?-Dijo Tatsumaki divertida.

-No soy su novio.-Dijo Saitama con media sonrisa y su mirada perdida.

-¿Entonces eres su amigo?-Dijo Tatsumaki confundida.

-No tampoco soy su amigo.-Dijo Saitama, esto último no lo esperaba oír Fubuki que tenía el rostro agachado.

-¿Entonces que se supone que eres de mi hermana?-Dijo Tatsumaki aún más confundida.

-he... somos conocidos.-Dijo Saitama sin inmutarse mientras aun sonreía, Tatsumaki se quedó mirándolo raro.

-¿y por qué un conocido tendría una cita con Fubuki?-Dijo Tatsumaki retóricamente y a la vez intentado comprender la situación.

-Por qué... yo se lo pedí.-Dijo Saitama.

-Basta de tanta estupidez.-Dijo Tatsumaki, apunto de atacar a Saitama.

-¡Ya basta!-Grito Fubuki, aun mirando hacia el suelo, Saitama y Tatsumaki voltearon a verla, Fubuki levanto la vista y miro a su hermana mayor a los ojos, ella hiso una mueca de enojo dio media vuelta y se fue flotando.

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Relaciones**

 **N.A: Se acaba la serie… (Wiiiiiii) solo faltan dos capítulos para el final el Capítulo 5 Relaciones (que ya está escrito) y el Capitulo 6 y final (Sintiendo) el próximo capítulo se viene cargado de cosas… ¿muchos se preguntaran será un final feliz? Y otros se preguntaran ¿habrá leemon y escenas mas sensuales? Bueno, sobre lo primero es spoiler sobre lo segundo realmente no sabría decirles a menos que en los review ustedes me dijeran que lo quieren… En fin sea como sea en estos momentos mi segunda historia ya debe estar publicada asi que aun que acabe esta la otra continuara… Saludos.**


	5. Capítulo 05: Relaciones

Desde que lo recuerdo, ella siempre fue así conmigo... decía que nunca necesitaríamos a nadie pues nacimos con poderes especiales que nos hacían más fuertes que los demás... que yo no necesitaba amigos oh compañeros para volverme fuerte... creo que por eso siempre he querido estar rodeada... por qué yo soy débil... sin embargo luego está el...

 **GOLPEO POR TI**

 **Capítulo 05: Relaciones.**

 **Nota: les recomiendo que mientras lean escuchen el cover de "The Hero en su versión piano" para ambientar. :S solo una sugerencia.**

-¡KO! ¡PEREFECT!-Gritaban las bocinas del televisor, Saitama se dio cuenta como era derrotado sin poder hacerle un solo rasguño a King en su ya tercera batalla consecutiva, en "Virtual Puny Puny Fighters" King sabía que Saitama era débil a comparación suya pero aun en el pasado antes ya había logrado hacerle unos rasguños.

-¿viejo te sucede algo?-Dijo King preocupado, al notar a su compañero de juegos estaba más distraído de lo normal.

-No, es solo que este mando tiene la palanca muy floja.-Dijo Saitama usando una excusa muy baja por haber perdido, King se levantó de donde estaba sentando y fue a buscar en sus estantes por mas mandos.

Saitama se quedó un momento solo en la habitación vio que había una bolsa tirada con un par de revistas y lo que parecía ser la caja de un videojuego no muy lejos de él, Movido por la curiosidad (cosa siempre le sucedía estando en la casa de King) se levantó de su lugar y fue a mirar la bolsa que contenía un par de revistas de videojuegos sobre próximos lanzamientos y un juego simulador de citas de héroes.

-oh-Saitama volteo la caja del juego para leer su sinopsis en la parte trasera.

 _Descubre el fascinante mundo de los héroes, mientras intentan conseguir una cita con la chica de sus sueños desde la inútil y adorable asistente, hasta la female fatale que pone a todos los villanos tras las rejas._

-oh aquí esta.-Dijo King aliviado al encontrar un mando en su colección de juegos de Shooter, sin prisa se dirigió al cuarto donde había dejado a Saitama solo, al entrar vio que estaba jugando su nueva adquisición cosa que lo asusto, y avergonzó.

-¡¿S-Saitama que haces?!-Dijo King asustado al ver descubierto (¿de nuevo?) su otro tipo de juegos favoritos.

-Solo probaba este juego.-Dijo Saitama sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, King sintió mas confianza al ver que Saitama podría también tener gustos similares a los de él.

-Ya veo, pero lo estás haciendo mal.-Dijo King demostrando su infinita sabiduría sobre el tema.

-¿a qué te refieres?-Dijo Saitama confundido mientras veía que la chica en la pantalla comenzaba a molestarse por los diálogos escogidos por Saitama al interactuar con ella.

-El personaje principal es quien debe llevar la inicializaba si quieres que la heroína del juego se enamore de ti, no puedes decirle que te lave los platos, ni decirle que ese maquillaje no le queda… oh preguntarle su peso.

-oh...-Dijo Saitama aun estudiando las profundas palabras cargadas de sabiduría de King.

-Permíteme que te enseñe.-Saitama cedió el control a King, que en un par de horas jugando le mostro el ending del juego con el personaje principal besando a la bella heroína con un atardecer de fondo, Luego de eso Saitama partió del departamento de King con una bolsa cargada con algunas series de anime que el poderoso héroe de Clase S le había prestado.

Saitama caminaba solo, hasta su casa sumergido en sus pensamientos pasando por una tienda de electrodomésticos donde había varias televisiones en el mostrador, en el canal sintonizado había un reportero gordo dando el reporte del clima.

-Debido a un frente frio por la partes norte, este, y sur se pronostica que durante los siguientes días tendremos nieve, así que ya saben ahí en casa preparen las bufandas y los abrigos.

Saitama ignoraba el sonido del ambiente, pues realmente aún tenía un asunto molestándolo aun recordaba el incidente ocurrido con Fubuki y Tatsumaki, hace ya una semana desde ese entonces aun no había vuelto a verla.

-¡Oh no es un monstruo!-Grito una mujer mientras corría en dirección contraria a la de Saitama, junto con muchas más personas.

Una bestia similar a un golem hecho de nieve, caminaba tirando carros y causando la mayor destrucción posible.

-Yo el poderoso Frosty burger he tomado forma para llevar a este mundo a una nueva era de hie... ¿he?-El Monstruo fue sacado de su monologo al mirar sorprendido como Saitama pasaba al lado suyo sin prestarle atención.

-Ya veo así quieres morir.-Dijo Frosty Burger con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a Saitama.- ¡Pues te complaceré!-El Monstruo se preparado para golpear a Saitama, pero fue barrido dejando un batidillo de tripas con nieve por toda la calle, nuevamente Saitama había derrotado a su oponente con un solo golpe sin quiera prestarle atención.

Al llegar a casa Genos ya había puesto la mesa con la comida aún caliente esperando a Saitama para ser comida.

-Sensei ¿qué tal su... entrenamiento con King?-Pregunto Genos intentando hacerle platica.

-Ho... me presto algunos animes nuevos.-Dijo Saitama mientras levantaba la bolsa que los contenía.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Genos dedicándole una sonrisa sincera a su maestro.-Sensei la asociación de héroes le ha pedido a varios héroes que vayan a la ciudad D ha habido una plaga de monstruos simiescos blancos, así que estaré fuera unos días.

-Oh ya veo.-Dijo Saitama que se preparaba para comer.

-Si quiere puede venir sensei, podríamos necesitar de su poder.-Dijo Genos emocionado con la idea de tener a su maestro a su lado en el campo de batalla.

-No, mañana estaré ocupado.-Dijo Saitama.

-Ya veo ¿mañana habrá ofertas en el supermercado?-Dijo Genos apuntando a la conclusión más lógica que se lo podía ocurrir.

-No.

Genos noto que Saitama se encontraba un poco más indiferente de lo normal por lo que decidió respetar la privacidad de su maestro y no preguntarle qué es lo iba a hacer.

La noche se cubría de blanco la nieve comenzaba a caer y cubrir la ciudad Z casi de forma romántica como en las películas, Genos se levantó temprano preparo la comida de su maestro y luego se fue muy de mañana, mientras Saitama aun seguía durmiendo.

Unas horas más tarde después de comer Saitama salía de su departamento, caminaba a través de las blancas calles cubiertas de nieve, esa mañana estaba muy animado el día a pesar de que las nubes cubran el cielo había muchos niños jugando con la nieve en el parque, Muchas parejas paseando por las calles buscando un buen sitio donde comer algo caliente... aunque Saitama no estaba realmente prestando atención a su alrededor.

Finalmente Saitama llegaba su destino las puertas del edificio (que más parecía una bodega) del grupo Blizzard, Saitama toco la puerta, tardo un poco en que esta se abriera.

-Oh eres tu.-Dijo Pestañas al ver de nuevo al Calvo con capa.- ¿Supongo que quieres ver a la señorita Blizzard?

-Si así es.-Saitama sonrió como acostumbraba.

-No está, ahora largo.-Dijo Pestañas que comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

-¿y dónde está?-Pregunto Saitama aun con su sonrisa habitual.

-Pues... aquí no.-Dijo Pestañas.

-Tranquilo yo lo atiendo.-Una voz femenina interrumpió la plática, Pestañas se retiró de la puerta y Fubuki apareció frente de Saitama, ella llevaba un suéter verde oscuro, junto con su abrigo y unas medias negras con calzado cerrado.

-¿qué sucede?-Dijo Fubuki actuando fríamente.

-Venía a verte.-Dijo Saitama mientras mantenía su sonrisa junto con su mirada perdida.-Hace frio y quería comer algo caliente ¿quieres venir?-Confirmo y pregunto Saitama.

-Ya veo...-Fubuki trago un poco de saliva, y se dispuso a hablar.-No gracias.

-¿he?-Saitama realmente no se esperaba eso su rostro cambio a confusión al escuchar las palabras de Fubuki.- ¿por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, no quiero verte de nuevo... tampoco volveré a molestarte con que te unas a mi.-Confirmo Fubuki.

-¿por qué?-Dijo Saitama aun confundido.

-Porque si quiero ser más fuerte no puedo estar con alguien más fuerte que yo.

-eso no tiene sentido.-Dijo Saitama confundido.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras...-Fubuki bajo la mirada mientras veía a su lateral.-Sera mejor que te marches anunciaron que pronto va a haber una ventisca.-Sin más Fubuki cerró la puerta, Saitama se quedó todavía unos minutos mirando la puerta cerrada luego dio media vuelta y se fue.

Durante el camino comenzó a nevar más duro, hasta que el paisaje se ponía totalmente blanco y la silueta de Saitama se perdía en medio de la ventisca.

 **Siguiente, capítulo Final: Sintiendo.**

 **N.A: Bueno al ser este el penúltimo capitulo creo que voy a contestar unas cuantas cositas... ¿por qué a Tatsumaki le importa con quien salga su hermana? no es tanto que le importe que ella se enamore oh no, Tatsumaki actúa como un lobo solitario y ella quiere que su hermana actué igual piensa que ella al rodearse de gente la vuelve débil, aparte de que es una controladora de %$ &# no una sobre protectora una controladora. (sin dar spoilers créanme no está fuera de carácter)**

 **¿Qué significa lo que dice Fubuki a Saitama? ella ama ser un pez grande en un estanque pequeño tener a Saitama cerca que es más fuerte que ella más la influencia de Tatsumaki la vuelve un poco inestable, más que nada no quiere tener cerca a Saitama para seguir en su zona de confort... pero esto estará mejor explicado en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo.**

 **¿Final feliz? ¿Lemon?... y yo siendo amante de las historias tristes y con un final trágico. :S (créanme estuve tentando en que este fuese el final del fanfic... ¿de hecho que tal si aquí lo dejamos y este es el final? xD)**

 **El capítulo final que ya está escrito y completito se publica el viernes junto con la segunda parte de Juegos Mentales.**

 **Si quieren preguntar, decir oh sugerir algo pues es ahora nunca :S, y Gracias a todos por los Reviews los Favs y los Follow... el Fanfic ya alcanzo las 900 vistas cosa que me alegra y me motiva más aun a dejarlo en su mejor momento. Sin más saludos.**


	6. Capitulo 06: Sintiendo

**Introducción:** Bueno este es el final y el capitulo mas largo (un dia antes ya que mañana estare fuera), pónganse cómodos y preparen unas tres canciones para leerlo, no sé qué podría recomendarles tal vez algo cursilón como A neverending Dream de Cascada, oh algo de Adele(No mejor de Adele no xD)… incluso The hero en su cover de piano (de nuevo), pero en fin ya ustedes encontraran algo apenas conosco unas cuantas canciones asi (si quieren recomendarme oh recomendar alguna pues por favor)… sin más lest Go.

 _Estoy bien conmigo mismo a pesar de que sé que mis esfuerzos insignificantes no cambien el mundo... pero hay algo que aún me preocupa... cada día he empezado a sentir menos... alegría, coraje, miedo, ansiedad... me preocupa no volver a recuperarlos... entonces por qué me alegro cuando yo la..._

 **GOLPEO POR TI**

 **Capítulo final: Sintiendo.**

Genos estaba rodeado frente a varios simios de pelaje blanco, estos comenzaban a cercarse mientras sus ojos rojos comenzaban a brillar con más intensidad al ver a su presa tan cerca de su alcance.

-Incinerar.-Genos salto por los aires y quemo a todos los enemigos que le rodeaban, pero la ventisca seguía aumentando su fuerza, ya más que una ciudad el campo de batalla parecía un glaciar, y los enemigos que aún no se acababan.

Genos vio en la lejanía algo del tamaño de una montaña moverse entre las sombras de la nieve.

-¿qué es eso?-Pensó para sí mismo Genos, mientras se preparaba a acabar con más monstruos.

-Ya han pasado dos días desde que Genos se fue, había olvidado lo silencioso que eran las cosas antes conocerlo, antes de volverme un héroe profesional.-Pensaba Saitama mientras preparaba un poco de Arroz con un huevo crudo, en la comodidad de su casa.

Saitama se levantó a la mitad de su comida para poner unos de los DVD´s de la serie que le había prestado King hoy seguro llegaba al final de la historia, luego de unos minutos la pauso cuando llego a una escena que le molesto, una escena en la que el protagonista le confesaba su amor a la mujer que amaba.

Saitama retiro el DVD del reproductor y sintonizo otro Canal, una serie para niños con personas dentro de botargas decidió dejarla en lo que terminaba de comer, pero esta fue interrumpida por una noticia.

-Se reportan avistamientos de una criatura colosal, en varias ciudades cercanas parece que el ser cruzara por en medio de la ciudad, se les pide a los ciudadanos que se queden en sus casas y tomen todas las precauciones… La asociación de héroes ya tiene muchos de sus miembros más capaces preparando una emboscada.

-Bien hora salir.-Dijo Saitama que se comenzó a poner su traje de héroe.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad, Ya había varios héroes reunidos para interceptar a la criatura.

-Parece que solo hay héroes de clas aquí, pero por que nos pidieron esto a nosotros.-Dijo el heroe Tank Top Black Hole clase B 81, mientras que comenzaba a molestarse por el frio, que venía acompañado de parte de la Tank Top Army de clase B.

-Deja de quejarte.-Dijo el héroe Darkness Blade clase B 56 haciéndose el genial, que fingía no tener frio.

-La asociación nos lo ha pedido a nosotros por ser los más capaces.-Dijo el héroe Sneak Clase A 36 que no tenía frio porque estaba abrigado… y aparte era un cretino.

-Aun así, es preocupante escuche que no hay héroes de clase S disponibles si la situación se descontrola.-Dijo el héroe Stinger Clase A 10, que observaba el horizonte.

-No importa somos demasiados para ser derrotados.-Dijo Jet Nice Guy clase B 50

-Blizzard podría llamar a su hermana si la situación se pone fea.-Dijo Smile Man clase A 27, inocentemente.

-No necesitamos a esa persona.-Dijo la heroína Blizzard clase B 1, molesta ante tal sugerencia que venía a acompañada por todo su grupo.

-Escucharon eso.-Dijo el héroe Golden Balls clase A 26.

De entre la densa ventisca una silueta gigantesca se acercaba a los héroes, estos se prepararon para el combate.

Minutos después Saitama llegaba al lugar, parece ser que al no tener un móvil no sabía que habían enviado a varios héroes a interceptar a la silueta por lo que tuvo suerte de encontrar las huellas de la criatura que la ventisca aun no cubría.

-Ayuda.-Saitama escucho una voz tenue que se encontraba lejos, el héroe camino siguiendo el sonido de esta, al acercarse vio la escena y al dueño de esa voz.

Era pestañas que tenía todo el rostro hinchado y ensangrentado, a su lado había varios Tank Top, y miembros del grupo Blizzard, así como Smile Man, Jet nice Guy, Darkness blade, y Sneak que estaba clavado en la nieve.

-la señorita Blizzard junto con golden balls y Stinger aun lo están combatiendo... pero no le ganaran.-Dijo Pestañas que cada vez le dolía hablar más, dejando escapar un quejido de dolor

-¿dónde están?-Respondió Saitama.

-Se fueron rumbo al este... por favor... la señorita Blizzard.-Dijo pestañas rogándoselo a Saitama.

-Sí, déjamelo a mí.-Respondió Saitama totalmente serio.

Golden Ball,Stinger y Blizzard estaban mirándose unos a otros Stinger tenía un chorro de sangre escurriendo de su cabeza, mientras que Golden Ball se sostenía la costilla, Blizzard parecía estar casi intacta más que unos rasguños en su rostro.

-Ya no siento mi brazo... no creo poder apuntarle.-Dijo Golden Balls.

-No lo veo, donde diablos se fue.-Dijo Stinger mientras su débil aliento se volvia vapor al contacto con el frio ambiente.

Fubuki de reojo logro ver como algo surgía del piso.-Esta ahí.-Dijo gritando, los otros dos héroes se voltearon a ver al colosal ser cubierto de plumas hechas de nieve, con un cuerpo parecido al de un venado pero con un cuello alto como una jirafa con una cara como la de un mono, totalmente blanco y un brillo azulado color cielo.

-Se acabó, mientras exista el concepto de frio en este planeta seguiré resurgiendo.-Dijo la criatura con una voz tranquila y muy afeminada, Blizzard le hiso explotar el rostro pero este regenero, Golden Balls intento hacer un último disparo con su resortera pero fue aplastado bajo la pata de la criatura.

-Te derrotare.-Grito heroicamente Stinger cuando apuntaba su tridente a la cara de la bestia, este abrió la boca lanzándole su aliento congelando al héroe, Fubuki cada vez respiraba mas rápido al ver cómo era la última en pie.

-No temas, no te dolerá.-Dijo el monstruo, antes de ser despedazado en miles de pedazos, Fubuki vio entre los restos de la criatura como una silueta encapotada salía de ella.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Dijo Saitama sonriendo, al ver a Fubuki.

-¿S-Saitama?-Dijo Fubuki sorprendida de verlo.

La criatura se volvía a juntar después del golpe de Saitama rápidamente hasta volver a recuperar su forma.

-Impresionante, pero inútil mientras exista el concepto de frio en este planeta seguiré existiendo.-Dijo el ser con una voz tranquila, el clima empezó a empeorar el cielo se ponía más oscuro y cubierto de nubes.

-Golpes normales consecutivos.-Saitama dio varios golpes normales consecutivos volviendo a la bestia menos que polvo, Esta se volvió a regenerar de la nada.

-Esto es aburrido.-Dijo Saitama quejándose, La criatura golpeo a Saitama haciéndolo volar cientos de metros en el aire, el ser salto y siguió embistiéndolo varias veces, hasta crear un remolino de nieve luego el ser grito sobre el remolino que aun contenía a Saitama en su interior empujándolo lejos del área, para finalmente bajar al piso de forma elegante, Su rostro fue de nuevo atacado en una onda telepática.

-Es inútil, ya gane.- dijo la criatura.

-¡Tú lo mataste!-Grito furiosa Fubuki mientras, seguía atacándolo.

-Si lo hice.-Confirmo la criatura sin mostrar sentimientos.

-Yo te destruiré.-Dijo Fubuki decidida mientras ella controlaba las corrientes de la ventisca para atacar al ser.

-Es inútil.-La criatura se abalanzó sobre Fubuki, ella miro triste y con furia como no podía hacer nada para frenar su ataque.-Aquí se acaba, nunca la pude superar...-Pensó para sí misma Fubuki, recordando a su hermana mayor con su típica sonrisa destilando confianza, y por un segundo el rostro de Saitama se cruzó en sus pensamientos.- ¿Saitama?

-Movimientos serios aplauso.-El héroe Saitama, de la nada apareció frente a Fubuki y aplaudió la criatura se deshizo en menos que nada, el cielo se despejo incluso dejando de nevar y se pudo ver el sol sobre el blanco escenario aun cubierto de nieve.

Saitama se quedó mirando sin mostrar emoción alguna, confirmando que el monstruo efectivamente había muerto, volteo a ver a Fubuki que lo miraba fijamente sonrojada tal vez por el frio, y con un par de lágrimas apenas asomándose sobre sus ojos.

-oh ¿qué pasa?-Pregunto Saitama confundido, Fubuki lo abrazo y Saitama respondió el abrazo quedándose los dos así un buen tiempo.

Un poco menos de un par de horas después mucho personal médico llego a la escena socorriendo a todos los héroes lastimados, Pero ni Fubuki ni Saitama estaban ahí.

-Ya casi esta la sopa.-Dijo Saitama, que se había quitado su uniforme de héroe pues estaba bastante húmedo, solo llevaba un pequeño short y sus calcetines, estaba sin playera mostrando su musculoso y marcado cuerpo.

-Gracias.-Dijo Fubuki, que se encontraba solo con un top negro debajo de una playera que Saitama le había prestado, y un pequeño short negro de tela elástica que le quedaba bastante pegado, pero también estaba cubierta con una grueso cobertor, ya que al igual que a Saitama su ropa también estaba húmeda.

Saitama le dio un plato de sopa en lata a Fubuki, ella inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, Él se sentó al lado de Fubuki mientras comía, Fubuki dio un vistazo nuevamente al departamento de Saitama mientras agarraba valor para comer lo que le sirvieron.

-Yo...-Fubuki rompía el silencio.-…Gracias, lamento haber sido mal educada contigo es solo que yo... no supe cómo lidiar con todo al mis...

-Lo entiendo.-Interrumpió Saitama sonriendo y con una voz suave, Fubuki sonrió mientras miraba su plato, luego volteo a ver a Saitama sentado ahí solo con un short y unos calcetines.

-¿no quieres cubrirte también con el cobertor?-Pregunto Fubuki sonrojándose mientras el héroe calvo la volteaba ver sin ninguna emoción reflejada en su cara, Saitama se acercó a ella, su rostro cambio reflejando determinación en sus ojos parecía como si un fuego acabase de ser encendido.

-No, yo... yo siento... que yo te quiero.-Dijo Saitama, mientras besaba a Fubuki por alguna razón Fubuki no se sorprendió ella ya lo esperaba, finalmente sus lenguas se juntaron en un delicado y lento baile, Saitama aparto su rostro del de Fubuki mientras aun podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre él.

-Yo también.-Dijo Fubuki, mientras lo abrazaba a la vez que lo empujaba hacia ella y lo volvía a besar, Saitama le respondió el beso, Fubuki callo lentamente sobre su espalda, mientras Saitama se quedaba arriba de ella, Fubuki comenzó a abrir sus piernas mientras comenzaba a notar que Saitama se ponía mas rígido.

La boca de Saitama dejo lentamente los labios de Fubuki, aun saboreándolos sus rostros quedaron de frente y sus miradas se conectaron.

-Yo nunca he...-Susurro Fubuki mientras su respiración iba en aumento, Saitama se quedó un momento mirándola antes de contestarle tratando dar gracias por ese momento.

-Yo... -Saitama no aguanto más estar lejos de su tacto, y la volvió a Besar, Las piernas de Fubuki se abrazaron fuertemente al rededor del dorso de Saitama... El comenzó a desvestirla mientras seguían besándose, Adiós playera, Adiós Top... las manos de Saitama comenzaron a tocar delicadamente el tibio abdomen de Fubuki hasta subir a sus firmes y grandes pechos.

Saitama se separó de los labios de Fubuki para comenzar a besar el cuello, hasta hacer camino a sus pechos donde se tomó su tiempo para luego bajar a su ombligo, mientras el comenzaba a quitarle el short, Fubuki una vez libre de el Saitama retiro delicadamente la ropa interior a Fubuki mientras besaba una de sus piernas hasta su rodilla y su talón el cual coloco sobre su hombro, Ella no paraba de moverse y comenzar a respirar cada vez más rápido dejando escapar algunos gemidos.

Al fin Saitama pudo ver el vientre completo de Fubuki, sin perder más tiempo acerco sus labios y empezó a besarla lentamente hasta comenzar a usar su lengua intentando ir lento asta aumentar la velocidad, Fubuki puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Saitama y lo empujo más fuerte contra su entrepierna.

-Ya...-Dijo Fubuki casi susurrando, Saitama se levantó se quitó el short y su calzoncillo, lentamente se introdujo dentro de ella, Fubuki comenzó a gemir de dolor y placer, Saitama sintió como trapazaba la castidad de Fubuki, Ella gimió más fuerte luego comenzó el comenzó mover sus caderas gentilmente mientras poco a poco aumentaba el ritmo.

Fubuki clavo prácticamente las uñas en las espalda de Saitama al inicio el comenzaba a gemir de placer, Fubuki le dio la vuelta a Saitama mientras las manos de ambos se encontraban, Ella quedo arriba de Saitama, Sus miradas volvieron a juntarse Saitama se sentó puso sus manos en los muslos de Fubuki y la levanto.

Terminaron ambos pegados a una pared mientras la embestía contra ella, Saitama sintió que Fubuki se movía más y más rápido, sus piernas abrazan más duro a las caderas de Saitama así como sus brazos agarraban más duro su espada.

Fubuki grito y gimió más alto que nunca, Saitama aun no terminaba pero al escuchar ese último gemido de Fubuki le basto solo eso para acabar, Ambos héroes se costaron el piso sobre el cobertor mientras Fubuki seguía sin poder recuperar la respiración ella puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de Saitama mientras su mano acariciaba el abdomen del héroe.

-Entonces... -Dijo Saitama con una voz tranquila y suave.-...¿Eres mi novia?

Fubuki sonrió y volteo a verlo mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras Saitama la miraba sin reflejar ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero Fubuki sentía con su mano como el corazón de Saitama latía rápidamente al igual que el de ella pues sabía que este recuerdo había quedado grabado en fuego para ambos, y entonces ella dijo...

 **FIN.**

 **O-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_O**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes Onepunch man le pertenecen a ONE autor del manga original cuyos derechos comparte con Yusuke Murata y la Editorial Shūeisha** **, La historia es hecha sin fines de lucro por mí.**

 **O-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_** **-_-_O**

 **N.A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ¿me pregunto qué le habrá respondido Fubuki al pelón?... bueno supongo que nunca lo sabremos, y abemus Lemon, de hecho fue cortito debido que el capítulo ya estaba muy grandecito de por sí y decidí ponerlo un poco cursi ya que una vez al año no hace daño... Sin más muchísimas gracias a todos el Fanfic ya tiene más de 1000 view´s y también gracias por seguir la serie y los que apenas están leyéndola... también a los dos primeros lectores luxter y Gorath... y a evolvelove por dar la idea original para el Lemon sin el todo hubiese acabado un poco diferente, y a por sus emotivos Review a ella le deben el final feliz...(Y si estaba escrito apropósito lo de Saitama y Tatsumaki en el Capítulo 4)**

 **De hecho el final Original hagan de cuenta que es el capítulo 5 solo que con más dialogo entre Saitama y Fubuki con esta finalmente dandose cuenta que solo sentia respeto por Saitama, por eso supongo que lo hallaron corto. (aun que ese es el segundo más largo de los 6)**

 **Ysi NataNegra totalmente basado en ese capitulo, de hecho mi parte favorita en lo que va del nuevo arco, Tambien de hecho esa conversacion iva a causar mas peso en el que yo queria que fuese el capitulo final.  
**

 **Sobre la pelea de Saitama contra el monstruo siempre la tuvo ganada, solo que pues como sucedió con Kabuto Carnage el la hiso de emoción un poco, antes de acabarlo finalmente.**

 **Bueno pues hay me cuentan que les pareció y toda la cosa, Saludos y nos vemos en "Juegos Mentales" Adiós...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...Y entonces ella dijo.-Si.-Saitama sonrió y le beso la frente, luego tapo a ambos con el cobertor.

Al día siguiente, Saitama estaba leyendo un manga mientras escuchaba por la televisión que varios de los héroes que combatieron a la criatura saldrían pronto del hospital y que habían evitado una gran catástrofe, cuando Genos entro por la puerta con muchos plátanos.

-Ya volví sensei, yo y los otros héroes nos volvimos amigos de los simios y nos dieron plátanos.-Dijo Genos sonriendo.

-Oh ya veo al final eran buenas personas...-Dijo Saitama que no apartaba su mirada del manga.

-Asi es de hecho el líder de los simios me quería casar con la princesa de los simios pero… bueno no importa. ¿sucedió algo importante en mi ausencia?-Decía mientras dejaba la enorme cantidad de plátanos sobre la mesa, y pelaba uno.

-mmm... creo que no... ha no espera de hecho si, Fubuki y yo ahora somos novios.

-Oh ya veo... ¿he?

 **FIN AHORA SI. ;)**


	7. Capitulo 07: Especial 1 de 3: Cita

**GOLPEO POR TI**

 **Capítulo 7 especial 1 de 3: Cita.**

-Ya veo entonces le diré al señor King que estará ocupado y no podrá a ir a su entrenamiento con el.-Comento Genos mientras terminaba de ordenar la mesa de café en la sala del departamento de Saitama.

-No es un entrenamiento cuando tu rival te machaca sin darte oportunidad de contratacar.-Corrigió Saitama a su discípulo, Mientras continuaba con la lectura de su manga que trataba sobre un pulpo combatiendo a una chica de pronunciadas delanteras en un traje robótico.

-Por cierto sensei… ¿Qué es lo que hará mañana?-Pregunto Genos respetuosamente intentando respetar la privacidad de su maestro.

-ha… tendré una cita con Fubuki.-Dijo Saitama mientras cambiaba a la última hoja del manga.- ¿por cierto has visto mi manga del espadachín negro que mata demonios raros y quiere vengarse de su amigo el pálido?

-Sensei está sentado sobre el.-Dijo Genos, mientras su mente comenzaba perderse en un recuerdo pasado.

Hace un par de días, había recibido una notificación sobre que se esperaba una oleada de monstruos cerca de ciudad Z, donde alertaba a todos los héroes locales a estar atentos a posibles complicaciones con estas criaturas.

Genos sentía que no debía de preocupar a su maestro con esas insignificancias de las cuales el mismo podría encargarse pero esto lo cambiaba todo. Los monstruos ahora podrían echarle a perder su cita y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-este tipo siempre está enojado.-Dijo Saitama mientras ojeaba el manga, este comentario trajo a Genos de nuevo a la realidad.

-Discúlpeme sensei tengo algo que hacer.-Genos se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Si.-Dijo Saitama, Luego de esto Genos se marchó del departamento….

A la mañana siguiente Saitama se lavó los dientes se puso su sudadera favorita, y salió de su departamento en el camino se encontró con un puesto de flores.

-¿oye viejo cuánto cuestan las rojas?

-¿Te refieres a las rosa?-Respondió el vendedor.

-Si.-Dijo Saitama con una sonrisa de media luna.

-25.-Saitama sabía que no le alcanzaba sin necesidad de ver su cartera, desilusionado le dio las gracias al vendedor y siguió su camino.

-pero que chico más raro.-Dijo el vendedor en voz baja, cuando se volteo vio a nuestro ciborg rubio favorito parado detrás de él.

Saitama se había detenido en una señal de alto cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba.

-¡Hey tu chico!-era el vendedor con un ramo de rosas grande, cuando al fin logro alcanzar a Saitama este tomo un poco de aliento antes de hablarle.-Ten estas son un regalo de parte mía.-Dijo el hombre.

-Oh gracias.-Saitama le sonrió y acepto las flores y siguió su camino, mientras el vendedor sacaba un pequeño fajo de billetes de su chaleco y se ponía a contarlo.

Desde la azotea de un edificio Genos vigilaba a su maestro, mientras escuchaba la radio policiaca en busca de algún problema.

Saitama por fin se reunió con Fubuki en un parque, esta lo abraso y se besaron, luego Saitama le dio el ramo de flores ella emocionada se llevó las manos al rostro, para luego tomar el ramo, olerlas y después darle otro beso al héroe calvo, acto seguido caminaron tomados de la mano hasta un cine cercano

-Dos entradas para buscando al Bórax de las 3, por favor.-Dijo Saitama al vendedor.

-Si aquí tiene.

En ese momento a metros de distancia, Genos bajaba los binoculares con los que observaba la cita de sensei al escuchar la radio policiaca.

-Se notifica a las unidades cercanas que ocho monstruos de nivel ogro se dirigen rumbo al cine de "Gafas".-Genos volteo rápidamente a ver el nombre del cine en el que había entrado su sensei y confirmo que se llamaba "Gafas", en la lejanía noto una explosión entre las calles y civiles corriendo del sitio.

Salto del edificio y corrió rumbo a donde había surgido la explosión noto a los ocho monstruos volcando vehículos, estos parecían gusanos humanoides con dos pecas rojas gigantes en cada cachete.

-¡Ustedes! no dejare que interrumpan la cita de Sensei.-Dijo Genos que se abalanzó sobre ellos.

-No a ti no te dejaremos que te interpongas en la conquista de la reina.-Y los ocho gusanos humanoides atacaron a Genos. Dos horas después Saitama y Fubuki salían del cine.

-No entiendo, se movieron durante varios días por muchas rutas distintas y se perdieron buscando al Bórax, pero al final de la película regresan a casa fácilmente y sin perderse.-Dijo Fubuki que aun cuestionaba la credibilidad de la película.

-Bueno, es una película para niños.-Le respondió Saitama, que aun sostenida un bote con palomitas.- ¿he pero que paso aquí?-Al salir del cine la joven pareja vio a los ocho gusanos despedazados por todo el parque frente del cine.

-parece que hubo una pelea.-Le respondió Fubuki.

-Como sea ya acabo, vamos al acuario.-Dijo Saitama dedicándole una sonrisa a Fubuki ella solo asintió y se fueron corriendo como un par de niños tomados de la mano. Mientras tanto a 10 metros de ahí Genos sonreía complacido que su maestro había logrado ver su película sin molestias.

Ambos héroes entraron al acuario donde Fubuki miraba relajadamente las medusas dejándose llevar por la corriente, Y Saitama intentaba adivinar el nombre de una tortuga a la cual su pecera le habían quitado la etiqueta que daba esos datos.

Luego se reunieron en la fuente de sodas donde Saitama compro un llavero de medusa el cual le regalo a Fubuki.

A las afueras del lugar aparecieron rápidamente una docena de hombres gusanos.

-¡Los humanos alimentas a sus mascotas peces con nuestros hermanos ellos deben pagar y este monumento de muer…!-El hombre gusano no pudo terminar su discurso debido a que más rápido que un parpadeo Genos ya le había arrancado la cabeza.

-Ustedes malvados seres, no dejare que pongan un solo dedo al acuario.-Genos se lanzó contra los hombres gusanos recibiendo y dando varios golpes.

Mientras tanto dentro del acuario, Saitama y Fubuki mantenían una plática demasiado compleja.

-Caguama.-Dijo Fubuki.

-No estoy seguro que es una tortuga blanca.-Defendió su postura Saitama.

-Es una tortuga caguama.-Dijo uno de los empleados del sitio que había escuchado su plática.

-Ves.-Dijo Fubuki orgullosa de tener la razón y divertida de ver a Saitama frustrado de haberse equivocado.

-No siempre se gana, ¿quieres que te rellene el vaso?-Dijo Saitama a Fubuki, alegre de verla feliz a pesar de haberse el equivocado.

-Si, por favor.-Le contesto sonriendo.

Al salir de nuevo hallaron los cadáveres de monstruos por todos lados, ambos héroes se mostraron confundidos hasta que Fubuki pareció recordar algo.

-Cierto, hace unos días hubo un comunicado sobre que podría haber una oleada de monstruos.

-Bueno pues creo ya no hay más oleada.-Dijo Saitama al volver a echarle otra ojeada a los cadáveres.

-Creo que hay un parque sin cadáveres de monstruos mas cerca.-Dijo Fubuki, Saitama le sonrió y siguieron su camino.

En el techo del acuario Genos se volvía a pegar su brazo, mientras observaba a la joven pareja retirarse del sitio.

-Hey usted no puede estar aquí molesta a los Heterodontiformes.-Dijo un encargado del lugar que lavaba el techo.

-Si lo siento.-Genos se levantó y dio un salto dejando lejos el techo.

-espere usted es demon-ciborg.-El empleado vio como el ciborg se iba mientras susurraba.- ¿podría darme un autógrafo?

En el parque, ya la noche había caído, Saitama y Fubuki habían comprado un helado y disfrutaban sentados sobre una banca del espectáculo de las luciérnagas, mientras el héroe calvo abrazaba a la psíquica.

Genos estaba observándolos desde un matorral, cuando de nuevo sonó la radio.

-Pido refuerzo cerca del parque del centro, son esos monstruos y hay otro es una mariposa… ¡arrgh!-Genos se levantó de nuevo, y comenzó a rastrear el desastre.

Al llegar a la zona había como veinte monstruos gusano, que estaban destrozando tantos edificio como pudieran.

-Solo mas insectos para aplastar.-Dijo Genos al salto sobre de ellos y se puso en posición.- ¡INCINERATOR!

De regreso en el parque central, Saitama intentaba atrapar una luciérnaga pero parece que no tenía el poder para lograr tal proeza.

-Permíteme.-Dijo Fubuki que se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentada y creo una pequeña burbuja que había encerrado a una luciérnaga.

-Oh eso es genial.-Dijo Saitama, que tomo la burbuja y miro más de cerca al pequeño insecto, Luego Fubuki deshizo la burbuja una vez que vio a Saitama complacido, Saitama volteo a ver a Fubuki se acercó lentamente ella solo le dio una mirada coqueta, antes de que el héroe la besara y ella lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Fue ahí cuando a unos metros de ellos un meteorito callo levantando toda la tierra a su alrededor, Ese meteorito no era otro más que un muy agrietado Genos.

-¿Genos?-Dijo un sorprendido Saitama.

-Sensei, lo lamento arruine su cita.-Dijo Genos intentando levantarse, cuando una voz femenina interrumpió el momento.

-Hahaha ustedes patéticos humanos, nunca podrán enfrentarse al poder de una reina como yo.-Un monstruo femenino con un cuerpo casi humano de no ser por las alas de mariposa y el extraño color de piel y su cabello con antenitas decencia al escenario acompañada de varios monstruos gusanos.

-Esos son los monstruos que han estado muriéndose en todos esos lugares.-Dijo Saitama sorprendido.

-Oh más victim…-El mariposa Monstruo antes de terminar su frase fue lanzada en pedazos a varios cientos de metros de la tierra por una cachetada propinada por Saitama, Este volteo a ver los Monstruos gusanos y les dio una mirada desafiantes.- ¿Bien quien sigue?-No había terminado la frase cuando los monstruos huyeron despavoridos.

Genos se levantó lentamente y Saitama fue a ayudarlo.

-Lo lamento Sensei, no quería que nadie arruinara su cita.-Dijo Genos triste.

-No esta arruinada.-Dijo Fubuki.

-Si, además un héroe debe estar siempre atento.-Ante estas últimas palabras de Saitama el rostro de Genos se ilumino y saco su libreta para anotarlas.

-Ya que estamos los tres podemos ir a cenar hay una fonda cerca.-Sugirió Fubuki.

-Si.-Dijo emocionado Saitama y así los tres caminaron bajo el cobijo de una bella noche estrellada.

 **Siguiente: Hermana**

 **N.A: Hola, bueno me volvió un poco de inspiración después de leerme el capítulo más reciente del manga y dije ¿por qué no? La historia prácticamente se cuenta sola, solo es cuestión de arreglar un poco las palabras… Aun quiero sacar otras dos historias auto conclusivas como estas… prácticamente se centrarán en como los demás personajes ven a la joven pareja…. Y oh si el siguiente capítulo si aún no lo notan tendrá a Tatsumaki… y el tercero bueno honestamente aún me lo estoy pensando… xD si tienen alguna sugerencia.**

 **Aunque aún no descarto un pequeño especial de Genos y su aventura con los simios.**

 **Saludos y gracias por la Lectura.**


	8. Capitulo 07: Especial 2 de 3: Hermana

**GOLPEO POR TI**

 **Capítulo 7 especial** **2** **de 3:** **Hermana.**

-¿entonces a que horas crees pasar por mi?-Dijo Fubuki, que se comenzaba a poner los zapatos mientras sostenía su celular con su hombro.

-En cinco minutos.-Contestaba Saitama, que iba caminando hacia el departamento de ella.

-¿Cinco minutos?-Fubuki desconcertada casi tira su celular pero alcanzo a tomarlo con sus poderes para regresarlo a su oreja.

-si, ¿por que sucede algo?-Dijo el calvo encapotado (que no estaba encapotado en esos momentos iba con ropa de civil).

-No, es solo que debo apurarme.-Contesto la chica.

-Bien te veo haya, te quiero.-Dijo Saitama.

-Si.-Fubuki colgó su celular dejando al héroe esperando un "Yo también te quiero", pero la chica tenia prisa aun no se maquillaba ni escogía un atuendo apropiado para ir la fuente de sodas del centro.

-Debe de estar viendo la tele aun.-Pensó inocentemente Saitama para si mismo, Sus pensamientos estaba demasiado ocupados en Fubuki como para notar que una viga de metal iba directamente a su rostro.

-¿una viga?-Dijo Saitama al ver el pedazo de metal doblarse al impactar contra el, Por si no fuera poco luego noto que sus pies comenzaban a separarse del piso por escasos diez centímetros solo para volver a tocar el pavimento en pocos segundos.

-Rayos, si que eres pesado.-Saitama busco con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz pero no vio a nadie.-Aquí arriba pervertido.-Saitama dirigió su vista a la pequeña Psíquica Tatsumaki que flotaba con cara de furia y sed de sangre frente de el.

-…-Saitama solo paso de ella caminando como si no la hubiese visto.

-!NO ME IGNORES PATÁN¡-Tatsumaki arranco un pedazo de pavimento, Saitama lo devasto con un movimiento de manos.

-¿que haces?-Pregunto confundido el héroe.

-Tu osaste poner tus sucias y débiles manos sobre mi hermana.

-Eso suena mal cuando lo dices así.-Contesto Saitama un poco sonrojado, Tatsumaki se enfureció mas y lanzo un potente rayo psíquico que devasto toda la cuadra levantando una nube de polvo, la gente comenzó a huir afortunadamente confundiendo el incidente con el ataque de algún monstruo. Cuando la nube de humo se despejo la sudadera de Saitama esta hecha pedazos.

-Mira ahora no tengo tiempo, voy a ir a ver Fubuki.-Dijo el héroe intentando razonar con la Psíquica.

-No, tu vas a un hospi…-Tatsumaki no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando noto que Saitama había desaparecido de su campo de visión.-Maldito cobarde.-Susurro molesta Tatsumaki pero luego sonrió recordando que el calvo le había dicho a donde se dirigía.

Fubuki, se terminaba de maquillar cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta de su departamento sonando.

-¡Ya voy, esperame dos segundos!-Grito la Psíquica mientras seguía arreglándose, Saitama miro su reloj consternado a pesar de su pequeña discusión con su cuñada había llegado un minuto temprano. Tatsumaki no tardaba en llegar a la residencia de su hermana solo para hallar a Saitama en la puerta.

-Tu cobarde.-Grito Tatsumaki, Saitama volteo a verla y suspiro con desgano.

-No podemos dejar esto para otro día.-Contesto un poco mas molesto el héroe.

-No, te aplastare aquí y ahora no dejare que te cueles del rango de mi hermana para subir tu clasificación.-Saitama miro sin expresión a Tatsumaki incrédulo ante lo que acaba de oír.

-Ya estoy lista.-Dijo Fubuki que abría la puerta irradiando felicidad, pero su actitud cambio al ver a su hermana con varios pedazos de asfalto apuntando a Saitama, mientras que su novio llevaba su ropa rota.-¿que rayos haces hermana?-Recrimino Fubuki a su hermana mayor.

-Te di demasiada libertad, pero de ningún modo me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras patanes intentan aprovecharse de ti de una manera tan baja.-Contesto Tatsumaki.

-¿de quien hablas?

-De el.-Señalo Tatsumaki al recién nombrado héroe de clase "B".

-El es mi novio, y no me esta utilizando.

-puedes prestarme una playera, creo deje una la ultima vez que me quede a dormir.-Dijo Saitama ignorando olímpicamente a Tatsumaki.

-T-tu y el… hicier..hicieron…-Dijo Tatsumaki completamente roja por solo pensar y intentar a la vez en no pensar en la idea de ese sujeto y su hermana en la intimidad.

-Ya soy mayor.-Dijo Fubuki.

-¿entonces tienes mi playera?-Dijo Saitama, ante este ultimo comentario los pedazos de asfalto golpearon al héroe, este molesto los volvió polvo con una mano.-Quieres dejar de molestar.-Le dijo Saitama a Tatsumaki, Fubuki solo la miraba recriminándole la escena que se había montado.

-Yo… yo… bien hagan lo que quieran pero no llores cuando te des cuenta de la clase de tipo que es.-Dijo la pequeña Psíquica para acto seguido irse volando, Luego de que la Psíquica se marcho Fubuki comenzó a reírse Saitama no entendía por que.

-Bueno, creo que le agradaste.-Dijo Fubuki, luego observo a su novio con la ropa rota y sucia por el polvo de su "discusión" con su hermana.-Por que no mejor tomas una ducha antes de cambiarte.

-Suena bien.-Dijo el héroe, este se detuvo cuando estaba pasando la puerta al lado y volteo a ver a Fubuki, acerco su rostro a ella y le dio un beso largo y húmedo.-¿que tal si mejor nos quedamos aquí hoy?-Sugirió el héroe mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Fubuki esta sonrió y dijo.

-No, me acabo de arreglar para salir, ve a ducharte y rápido.-Ordeno Fubuki, a lo que Saitama dijo…

-OK.

 **Continuara: ¿?**

 **N,A.: Bueno, generalmente tengo una idea de que es lo próximo que voy a escribir pero esta vez no, prometí tres capítulos especiales aquí esta el segundo y el tercero prometo que lo haré solo que no se me ocurre una idea lo suficientemente buena como para plasmarla… así que hagamos esto … este fanfic lleva mas de 5000 lecturas (gracias a todos por las lecturas los ahmo papus y mamus) así que seguro alguien leerá esto si quieres sugerirme algo o simplemente decir darme un queja o alago seria hermoso…**

 **Por cierto mi otro fanfic de temática mas sepsosa "Juegos Mentales" tendrá esta semana su actualizadita así que si aun no lo has leído y te van este tipo de temas puedes buscarlo…**

 **Sin mas que decir gracias por la lectura.**


	9. Capitulo 07: Especial 3 de 3: Regalo

**GOLPEO POR TI**

 **Capítulo 7 especial** **3** **de 3:** **Regalo** **.**

Saitama junto con Genos entraban a un centro comercial, este tenia los adornos típicos de la temporada desde las luces de colores asta el árbol de Navidad.

-Sensei, observe ahí hay una oferta navideña.-Dijo Genos emocionado, Saitama estaba demasiado preocupado como para notar a su "pupilo" hablando y este lo noto.-¿Sensei?

-O lo siento Genos, estaba pensando.-Dijo el héroe calvo.

-¿Es por su novia Sensei?-Dijo Genos, Saitama retrocedió su cabeza un poco avergonzando.

-Se podría decir.-Dijo Saitama, mientras recordaba el día de los enamorados.

.

.

.

Fubuki y Saitama estaban sentado en una banca del parque central, la Psíquica se notaba mas feliz de lo normal.

-Ten.-Dijo Fubuki que saco una pequeña caja envuelta en regalo.

-¿para mi?.-Dijo Saitama feliz este abrió la caja rápidamente se encontró con la primera temporada de " _Zombis vs Vendedores de seguros edición extendida caja dorada con figura de coleccionista de Jonnhy Brian el vendedor con corazón de oro mata Zombis_ ", El héroe mostró sorpresa y alegría.-Gracias desde que King me hablo de ella e querido verla.-Fubuki se quedo un rato mirando a Saitama este la volteo a ver confundido.-¿que?

-No… ¿no me compraste nada?-Dijo aun con una sonrisa incomoda Fubuki.

-No, pero mañana puedo comprarte algo.-Dijo Saitama sonriéndole.

-Eres un imbécil.-Respondio Fubuki que se levanto de la banca y se fue enojada.

-Oye ¿espera que dije?-Decía un Saitama confundido mientras perseguía a la Psíquica.

.

.

.

Genos poso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Saitama y con una decisión en su rostro dijo.

-Sensei permitame buscarle el regalo de Navidad definitivo.-Ante estas palabras Saitama dibujo una sonrisa mal hecha.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo solo… mas bien debo hacerlo solo.-Dijo Saitama, Luego de varias horas buscando desde vestidos, Zapatos y joyería el héroe comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, por que todo lo que hallaba esta fuera de su presupuesto.

-Por que no le regala algo hecho por usted mismo.-Dijo Genos a Saitama que se había tendido sobre una banca de la tienda.-Eso tendrá mas valor para ella.-Saitama lo pensó y luego sonrió.

-Es verdad.-Dijo el joven héroe lleno de entusiasmo.

Ambos héroes después de comprar provisiones salieron en busca de una papelería, una vez ahí Saitama tuvo una pequeña platica con el vendedor.

-Quiero hacerle un regalo a mi novia, ¿que necesito?-Dijo el héroe con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Una novia _hahahahaha_.-Se burlo el vendedor al ver la cara de Saitama.

-Oye.-Dijo Genos de forma amenazante mientras se acercaba intimidantemente al vendedor.-Mas vale que ayudes a Sensei.-El hombre trago saliva y cambio de actitud trajo varias cartulinas, papeles de colores y demás chucherías.

-Si quieres hacerle una tarjeta puedes usar esto.-Dijo el vendedor.

-O gracias.-Pero antes de tomar las cosas el vendedor volvió a hablar.

-Pero te verías muy pobre regalándole una tarjeta a tu novia en navidad.-Esto ultimo puso nervioso a Saitama… por pues… el era pobre.

-Sensei no lo escuche.-Dijo Genos.

-No, tiene razón… no puedo darle una tarjeta a Fubuki.

-Sensei le puedo dar dinero para comprarle algún vestido.-Dijo Genos intentando animarlo.

-No, esta bien.-Dijo Saitama, a pesar de eso Saitama compro las cosas de papelería y al llegar ambos héroes al departamento el héroe se puso a trabajar toda la noche en su regalo, Al despertase Genos vio a Saitama dormido aun roncando con algo de mas de un metro cubierto con una sabana blanca a escasos centímetros de el, Saitama había construido algo pero cuando el estaba apunto de revisar que era el se despertó.

-Hey Genos lo logre.-Dijo el héroe.

-Me alegro Sensei.-Contesto Genos con una sonrisa sincera y aliviado de no ser atrapado husmeando.

Bien ahora solo era cuestión de llevarlo a la casa de King donde tendrían una cena todos los amigos y conocidos de Saitama, Ambos héroes después de comer se dirigieron a la casa este.

Saitama aun cargaba su regalo con la sabana puesta, y Genos no paraba de sentir curiosidad por que era, Cuando de repente.

-¡monstruos corran!-Grito una mujer, Ambos héroes observaron en que a los seres que se acercaban eran parecidos a demonios rojos repletos de fuego por todo su cuerpo cargando cada uno con un látigo envuelto en llamas.

-No se preocupe Sensei protegeré su regalo.-Dijo Genos que entraba en modo de combate y sin darle tiempo a Saitama de responder salto contra los seres, para variar uno solo lanzo a Genos por cientos de metros de un solo golpe.

-Tontos, nosotros "las entidades" nos alimentamos de sus emociones malignas seria mas fácil eliminar el color rojo de la realidad que a nosotros.-Dijo el que parecía ser su líder, Saitama dejo su obsequio debajo de un árbol y rogó que no le pasara nada, inmediatamente comenzó a caminar asía los seres.

-Hey estas en mi camino.-Dijo uno, solo para recibir de lleno un golpe por parte del héroe partiéndolo a la mitad, pero o sorpresa este se volvió a reconstruir inmediatamente.

-Uh… ya veo son resistes.-Dijo Saitama, Inmediatamente después de eso todos los seres saltaron contra el héroe cada vez que partía a uno este se reconstruía cada vez que los pulverizaba reaparecían, De repente el líder ataco por la espalda a Saitama quemándole el traje y lanzándolo por los cielos.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.-Pensó Saitama, al tocar casi la Atmósfera del planeta, el líder de las entidades a pareció al lado de el y le dio otro golpe regresándolo al pavimento, para después de caer todos los seres se le echaran encima a golpes, mientras que el líder de estos preparaba una bola de fuego masiva desde el aire la cual lanzo a Saitama.

-Combinación de golpes serios.-Saitama comenzó a golpear a los seres volviéndolos menos que polvo pero era tarde para deshacer la bola de fuego la cual dio de lleno contra el lugar.

-El regalo.-Dijo el héroe mientras veía como el árbol donde puso el obsequio que hizo se desasía, ahora estaba enojado.

-Combinación de golpes...-Dijo Saitama que saltaba contra el líder,-...serios a dos manos.-El héroe atacaba al ser la cosa se retorcía de dolor y su regeneración se volvió lenta a la velocidad de Saitama volviéndose nada al igual que sus compañeros.

Saitama al acabar camino lentamente cerca del árbol donde esperaba ver las cenizas de su regalo, encontrando restos de la sabana hecha trisas.

-Sensei.-Dijo Genos con una sonrisa mientras sostenía el obsequio de Saitama.-No pude salvar la sabana pero si el regalo.-Saitama se alegro al ver intacto su obsequio y a Genos también.

.

.

.

Ya en el departamento de King todos los invitados habían llegado para ser mas precisos los tres invitados… Silver Fang y su hermano junto con Fubuki y su grupo de compinches.

-Ya podemos partir el pavo.-Dijo Silver Fang.

-No asta que llegue Saitama.-Dijo Fubuki casi ordenando, de repente la puerta se abrió y entraron Genos y el héroe mas fuerte del mundo este ultimo cargando el regalo de Fubuki esta al solo verlo supo que era para ella.

-¿L-lo hiciste tu?-Dijo Fubuki impresionada.

-Si.-Dijo Saitama, Fubuki le dio regalo una sonrisa se acerco al héroe y le dio un largo y tierno beso.

No sabia que sabias origami.-Dijo la Psíquica, el regalo no era otra cosas mas que Fubuki hecha origami casi en tamaño real con una precisión casi exacta.

-Fubuki... yo te quiero.-Dijo Saitama.

-Yo también te quiero.-Dijo Fubuki.

 **FIN. (y esta vez es en serio)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes Onepunch man le pertenecen a ONE autor del manga original cuyos derechos comparte con Yusuke Murata y la Editorial Shūeisha, La historia es hecha sin fines de lucro por mí.**

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **N.A:**** **Finalmente el ultimo especial, Pero no se preocupen tengo planeado sacar una nueva historia aparte de juegos mentales que ya casi acaba y que si eres fan del Saitma X Fubuki deberías de leer y votarla. =P en fin basta del Spam** **(por ahora)** **…**

 **Hace unos momentos saque una nueva historia sobre One Punch pero… no es** **romántica** **es un Crossover entre el universo de One Punch Man y la Liga de la Justicia, Si gustas leerlo se llama "** ** **MOTIVOS DE HÉROES**** **" Sin mas espero leer sus opiniones del Fanfic en general que eso me llena de** **ánimos.**

 **Una cosa mas, si de verdad les gusto el Fanfic me** **gustaría** **que se animen a escribir uno… y de paso recomendarles otros dos fanfic que anda** **n** **por aquí hechos por** **nikingk** **titulados como "** **la decisión** **" y "** **la carta** **"… ahora si sin mas nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
